


Shut The Hell Up

by TheBlackMagister



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Negan (Walking Dead), Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Rick Grimes, theres some minor bottom rick at the end but hes still in charge so, this may or may not be au its up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: Negan just won'tshut up, so Rick decides to make him. {inspired from 8x08, but no spoilers}





	Shut The Hell Up

Rick’s not sure how they ended up here.

Well. He _is_. He’d gotten damn tired of Negan’s big mouth, and, midway through one of the man’s unbearably long monologues, he’d snapped out a “do you ever shut the hell up?”

The momentary look of shock on Negan’s face had been absolutely priceless. Rick almost wishes he could have taken a photo. The look was gone as soon as it appeared, though, replaced by a smarmy kind of grin that Rick can only describe as endearingly annoying.

“Nope.” He’d said, popping the p. Then he’d moved on, picking up where he’d left off.

Fuck that, Rick had thought. He’d grabbed Negan by the lapels of his dumb leather jacket, silencing Negan’s mouth with his own. He’d caught Negan off guard; he could feel it in the hesitant, almost nervous way Negan had reciprocated. But – that wouldn’t do, Rick had decided, and he’d pushed and pushed and pushed until Negan had been kissing him back with equal ferocity.

And now they’re here. Rick’s got Negan on his knees, Rick’s cock shoved down his throat, keeping him blissfully silent save for the sinful sounds of his mouth and the occasional little whine. And truthfully: it’s _good_. Negan’s mouth feels like heaven around his length, warm and wet and tight. The man’s head bobs evenly, tongue working over the tip and the vein along the bottom. It’s been a long time since anybody’s sucked him off; he feels almost weak with pleasure.

“Fuck,” He mutters, running his fingers through Negan’s hair. “If only I’d known the way to shut you up was to shove my dick in your mouth.”

Negan makes a pleased hum, pulling off. “You’re damn right,” He murmurs, leaning in to kiss the underside. “Not like I mind.”

Rick doesn’t answer, just nudges his cock back into Negan’s mouth. Negan obliges, and Rick sighs contentedly. He adjusts his hips to push up further past Negan’s lips, and he only pulls back when Negan gags. Negan gives a shaky little moan around him. _Fuck_.

Rick swears, half to himself, as Negan swallows him down to the base. He hitches one leg over Negan’s shoulder, pushes on the back of the older man’s head, and Negan moans again, making Rick’s back arch.

“ _Shit_ ,” He pants, head tilting back against the couch. “Fuck, gonna make me come, baby.”

Negan whines around him, tongue swiping over the tip. Rick can feel the warmth coiling in his belly; his hands are shaking against the back of Negan’s head, and it’s all he can do to hook his leg tighter around the man’s shoulder.

“Negan-!” He breaks off in a groan, volume rising momentarily as he reaches his peak. He feels Negan swallow hard around him – and oh, _God_ , Negan’s taking it all – and then the other pulls back and smiles up at him.

“Well,” Negan says brightly, brushing a hand over his swollen lips, “I think that went swimmingly. Don’t you?”

“I’m not done with you.” is all Rick responds with, dragging Negan up by his shirt and shoving him in the direction of the bedroom. He flashes Rick a grin before he steps through the doorway, looking all too pleased with himself – at least until Rick wraps a hand around the back of his neck and bends him over the edge of the bed. He barks a laugh.

“Shit, Rick,” He purrs, voice husky, “gettin’ a little ahead of yourself, huh?”

Rick scowls. “Shut up.”

He makes quick work of Negan’s jeans and boxers and fishes a small bottle from his desk drawer. When he turns back to Negan the man’s got his shirt off, too, thrown off the other side of the bed. He chuckles softly to himself and moves back over.

“You actually got a plan, Rick?” Negan taunts. “Or are you just takin’ ideas off the top of your head?”

“If you shut up, you’ll find out,” Rick retorts, popping the cap and slathering two fingers. Negan falls silent obediently. Rick leans over him, presses a shockingly gentle kiss to Negan’s shoulder, and slips one slick finger into Negan. He feels Negan shudder and tense.

“Oh, _Rick_ ,” Negan mumbles appreciatively, fists curling in the sheets. “Oh, baby, yes.”

Rick lets it slide, giving the digit a couple of crooks before easing in the second. Negan makes a shaky sound in the back of his throat and pushes back. He’s tight – Rick’s just starting to wonder if this is the first time when he groans, “I’m not a blushing virgin, Rick, I can take more.”

That’s good enough, Rick figures, and he carefully slicks a third finger and pushes it in. Negan moans, a whiny, trembling sound that goes directly to Rick’s dick. Rick swallows, burying his face in Negan’s shoulder and working in the digits deeper, crooking and spreading them until he finds Negan’s prostate. Negan’s hips jerk forward into the bed at the spark.

“ _Rick_ ,” Negan keens, pushing back; his knuckles are white with the force of his grip on the sheets, “please, please, fuck me.”

“What was that?” Rick mocks, pushing against Negan’s sweet spot, and Negan shudders all over.

“ _Fuck me_. Please.” Negan’s voice breaks, and he buries his face in the bedspread. “Want you inside me. Please.”

Rick doesn’t respond. Instead he pulls his fingers out, waiting for a moment to watch Negan squirm in the sheets, then carefully tips the lube bottle over his cock and presses against the older man’s ass.

“One more time,” Rick murmurs into the crook of Negan’s neck. “’Cause I’m vain.”

“Fuck me. Want you to shove your cock so deep in my ass I can taste it.”

“Well,” Rick muses, a teasing lilt to his voice, “if you insist.”

Slowly he pushes in. Negan shudders and whines, head tilting back. He can feel Negan shaking; he digs his fingertips into the man’s hips to ground himself. He feels almost uncomfortably squeezed, and with each inch inward, he begins to feel more and more like he’s going to implode.

“Rick,” Negan moans vaguely, reaching back to grip at Rick’s thigh. “Fuck, baby, please.”

Rick sinks his teeth into his lower lip as he pushes the rest of the way in, hips resting against Negan’s. Negan cries out at the pleasure, scrabbling for a handhold on the mattress.

“So good,” Rick mumbles into his skin. “So fucking good, Negan, fuck.”

He pulls back, snaps his hips forward again. The sound Negan makes in response is absolutely wonderful. It’s another few shaky thrusts before he falls into a rhythm, pumping smoothly in and out of the warm body beneath him.

“Sh-shit – good, baby, just like that, please, more.” Negan’s slurring a little, clutching at the sheets like a lifeline. He feels so _good_ around Rick, so wonderfully tight – the perfect sheath. It’s so damn good Rick can’t even chide him for running his mouth.

So, naturally, Rick just reaches forward and puts a hand over said mouth. He feels Negan’s breath hitch with surprise, because the movement drives him a little deeper into Negan’s body, but then Negan makes a high-pitched sound of pleasure and pushes back.

Rick can feel himself shaking, even as he presses his other hand between Negan’s shoulderblades. He’s hyper-sensitive from his first orgasm; and the rhythmic tightening of Negan’s muscles around him are driving him up the fucking wall. A groan tears itself from his throat before he can stop it, and Negan moans helplessly in response, pushing back against him.

“Fuck,” He says through gritted teeth, blue eyes slipping shut. “Fucking fuck, Negan, gonna make me come again, _fuck_ -”

He knows his hand’s not doing much to keep Negan silent, but Negan doesn’t seem to be able to form coherent words anyway. He’s whining and moaning and outright _mewling_ into the mattress, spread open and perfectly submissive under Rick’s touch. The thought sends a thrill through Rick.

“You gonna be able to keep your mouth shut?” Rick pants, squeezing Negan’s hip with his free hand, and Negan nods eagerly. Satisfied, Rick slips his hand from Negan’s mouth to his other hip in order to pull Negan back into his thrusts.

Rick’s thighs burn from the force of their contact, and he can feel the sweat clinging to the back of his neck. It’s not until one particular thrust drags a loud “fuck!” from Negan, though, that he allows himself a needy little moan. He’s not sure how much longer he’s going to last; Negan’s muscles are taut around him, and it feels like he’s suffocating from pleasure.

Rick slips a hand under Negan, and Negan moans helplessly, lips falling open, as it curls around his cock. His length throbs against Rick’s fingers, leaking precome all over Rick’s palm, and each little whimper and cry he makes pushes Rick closer to the edge.

“I’m gonna come,” Rick pants against the back of Negan’s neck, pressing bruises into Negan’s hips, “I can’t – Ne-Negan-”

Negan pushes back in invitation, but he pulls out to come, streaking along Negan’s lower back. Negan whines, head dropping to the mattress.

“Rick,” He complains, “you couldn’t have-”

“Rules still apply,” Rick reminds him, smacking his ass and relishing in the half-choked cry it elicits. “Get on the bed, on your back.”

Negan obeys in perfect silence, and Rick follows, only pausing to adjust him when he begins to lift his legs. Then Rick moves to straddle his waist, retrieving the lube that had been discarded to the bed and pushing it into his hands.

“Prep me,” Rick orders, and Negan gazes at him in shock for only a moment before eagerly slicking two fingers. Rick adjusts for a better angle; and then Negan’s pushing in one digit, then two. The breach drives all the air from Rick’s chest, which escapes as a stuttered, pleased moan.

“You’re tight,” Negan says breathlessly, scissoring his fingers. “Are – are you goin’ to-”

“What did I say?” Rick hisses through gritted teeth, eyes slipping shut. Negan’s feeling along his insides, trying to find his sweet spot. “ _Shut up_.”

Negan obliges, but there’s a dark, hungry glint in his eyes that almost makes Rick nervous. Almost. Instead he rocks down against the digits until they brush his spot, and he makes a needy sound in his throat.

He’s impatient, though. He pulls Negan’s fingers out by the man’s wrist, grabs the bottle and reaches down to lube Negan’s dick. Negan groans low when Rick’s hand wraps around his length, but the contact only stays for a moment before it’s gone and Rick is sinking down so damn sweet.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Negan whines, fumbling for Rick’s hips. “Fuck, fuck, Rick, so fucking tight, I-”

“ _Shh_ ,” Rick reminds him, pushing his hands to the mattress and holding him there. “Behave, Negan, or I’ll leave you here like this.”

Negan swallows, throat bobbing, but he nods. Rick’s glad. At this point, stopping seems like the most difficult thing in the world – Negan’s thick and warm inside him, throbbing with arousal, and he wants this so bad he thinks he might cry.

“You’re so good,” Rick breathes, as their hips make contact and he immediately lifts himself again. “So fucking good, baby.”

Negan gives a strangled moan in response, fingers curling and uncurling in Rick’s grasp. Rick knows he probably won’t last long, not like this – but every moment counts.

A vague little moan slips unbidden from Rick’s lips as the head of Negan’s cock brushes his prostate. He angles on instinct for more. He’s so sensitive it almost hurts, but it hurts so fucking _good_ , and he thinks that were he not so drained he could get off again on this.

“Baby,” Negan says, all but whimpers, and Rick picks up on his desperation. He lets go of the older man’s wrists, and Negan’s hands immediately find his hips, bouncing him faster. His legs are shaking; each harsh contact of his ass against Negan’s hips makes his back arch, and he can’t even begin to think of anything coherent to say.

Negan sits up, and Rick is just fumbling for something to chide him with when he closes his mouth around one of Rick’s nipples. Rick moans throatily, throwing his head back, and, encouraged, Negan’s tongue flicks over the bud.

“So good,” Rick whimpers, nails biting into Negan’s shoulders. “So good, baby, so good, keep going – ah – _fuck_ -”

Negan shudders, kissing up the hollow of Rick’s throat to catch the slighter man’s plump lips with his own. Rick kisses back desperately, lets Negan’s tongue slip into his mouth.

“I’m gonna come,” Negan whispers into the kiss, arms sliding down around Rick’s waist to keep him moving. “So fucking tight, baby. So amazing.”

Rick whines wordlessly, rocking down into Negan’s haphazard thrusts. He can feel Negan shaking, trembling desperately, and he runs a hand down Negan’s spine.

“Come,” He says shakily, and Negan cries out brokenly against his shoulder. He almost sobs at the sudden flush of warmth inside him.

“Oh, God,” Negan pants, when he can speak again. “Oh, _Rick_.”

“I can’t.. uh.” Rick swallows, cheeks pink, and not just from their activities. “I don’t think I can.. get off.”

“Good.” Negan eases back down, carefully pulling Rick to lay on his chest. “You don’t need to.”

“Negan,” Rick complains half-heartedly against Negan’s throat. “We need to shower.”

“No we don’t.” Negan gives Rick a little squeeze. “It can wait. Right now, you’re gonna sit here and cuddle with me.”

Rick sighs, but there’s no genuine malice in it, and instead he nuzzles in against the side of Negan’s neck. Negan hums contentedly.

“I love you,” Negan murmurs, turning his head to kiss Rick’s temple. Rick hums.

“I love you, too,” Rick says tiredly, one hand smoothing up Negan’s bicep. “You and your big mouth.”


End file.
